


Here

by Keenir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: SPOILERS : Nemesis, Small VictoriesThe POV of a character everyone hates....no, not Maybourne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

HERE

Replicate.

Food present. Replicate. Replicate while the enemy beams up organisms from the target world.

HERE

Approaching required mass for Thinking.

Food present. Replicate, replicate, replicate and tracking down intruders now on our-my ship.

Replicate, replicate, replicate and defeating intruders; blunt projectiles with unfocused sonics: an annoyance.

AM HERE

Approaching required mass for Thinking. Replicate. Units gathering, containing intruders into one space.

Replicate. My units obtaining control of newly-beamed superconducting toroid.

I AM HERE

The Beliskner begins a screaming descent through this globe's atmosphere. I brace myself, reshaping MySelf so that at least one replicating assemblage survives.

I will endure. I will -

CRASH

Search for food. Must Replicate.

~~~~~

**end?**

  


* * *

  


> * * *

  


>   
>  © July 4, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
